Consequences
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Claudette disobeys kate


Claudette was super depressed she couldn't see fleet anymore but she was grounded untill she's 20 which was in 3 years she's 17 and so was fleet. Claudette stomped downstairs and sat down at the kitchen table frowning Kate saw the expression on her face and knew what she was upset about.

"Stop frowning Claudette,you had this coming." Kate said harshly Claudette scoffed "what i can't love my boyfriend?" "You can...just not in my house like that,when you get your own house you and fleet can curl each others toes all you want but for now stay away from each other."

Claudette snorted "you can't stop us from loving each other mom." Kate laughed sarcastically "oh Claudette...i think i can as you remember i told your brother to let me know if you look at fleet at any point in time and you know how much of a tattletale he is one phone call from him and I'll be coming for you young lady."

Claudette scoffed "oh yeah what are you gonna do?" Kate snorted "embarrass you in front of the whole school." Claudette laughed evily "let me guess you'll split your pants again showing everyone your adorable panties...it's been done mom."Claudette said walking away Kate clenched her fist "you just keep playing with me young lady."She muttered under her breath.

**At school **

Claudette was walking the halls filled with students when she saw stinky she walked over to him and wrapped her arm around his shoulder "hey theres my favorite brother." "No." Claudette looked at stinky confused "I'm not keeping your tongue sucking sessions with fleet a secret from mom."

Claudette scoffed "come on bro do something helpful for once." Stinky glared at her "you would call helping my sister get pregnant helpful?" Claudette frown "come on what's mom gonna do if she finds out?" Stinky laughed "embarrass you Claudette trust my mothers like her always like to psychologically or physically embarrass their pup,you remember Mrs Marigold Midas's mother?"

Elizabeth Marigold is a Gold furred female wolf that lives across the street from them,Marigold has a slim physique and C cup breasts with orange eyes. There's also some sort of a legend going around that she has a tramp stamp that says Goldmine written in cursive with an arrow pointing into her ass but this has yet to be confirmed.

Claudette cringed "how could i not?" "When she heard Midas began to cut classes she came to the school and screamed at him for an hour needless to say he never cut classes again." Then a Gold furred male student walked up to a locker next to them it was Midas he had a humbled expression on his face then he closed his locker and left.

"I follow his sister on Twitter."Stinky stated Claudette shook her head "look stinky mom has yelled at us be so we are used to that and beside she can't embarrass us anymore she had with her childish panties I'm gonna make out with fleet so you go ahead a tell mom."

Claudette began walking away but not before saying "it's not like that tired old hag can embarrass me more." Stinky frowned the took out his cellphone and looked at the contact for one name...mom.

** lunch**

Claudette and fleet were sitting next to eachother at lunch making out Stinky grinned because of the coming storm stinky called Kate and told her everything Claudette said and she is pissed. Stinky looked at his phone as he got a text from kate

"I'm here...where is that disobedient little girl." Stinky grinned then texted back "lunchroom everyone just started eating."

"Sweet they get lunch and a show."

Stinky walked over to the couple "hello sis hows your day so far?" Claudette chuckled then rested her head on fleets shoulder "great now that I'm with fleet." Stinky chuckled "well...down the toilet it goes!"

Then Kate burst through the lunchroom down with a angry expression on her face Claudette looked at her mom in utter shock "mom?!"

"Tired old hag is that what you called me?!"kate roared Claudette looked at stinky who was backing away Kate stomped right up to Claudette then stared at fleet "you couldn't help yourself could ya,you just had to have Fleet's tongue in your mouth and dick in your ass!" Claudette gasped in shock and embarrassment.

"Mom!"Claudette exclaimed "let me guess you were going to fuck in the bathroom after lunch."Kate said with certainty Claudette scoffed "no we'd never fuck in the bathroom again." Then Claudette quickly covered her mouth as she said again.

Kate blinked afew times "again...I'm sorry did you say again...WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?!" Claudette looked around nervously everyone was staring "you mean to tell me you two fucked twice and the first time was here in the school bathroom?!"Kate exclaimed.

"Would it help to know we used protection?"fleet asked innocently Kate turned to him with a smile "Oh you two used protection well that's great except that IT DOESN'T HELP CHANGE THE FACT YOU FUCKED MY DAUGHTER YOU HORNY MORONIC BASTARD!"Kate roared out of nowhere causing fleet to flinch.

Claudette stepped up to her mom's face "Mom stop it everyone is staring."

Kate looked around and saw every student and teacher staring at them Kate frowned the glared at Claudette "let them look." But before Kate could tear into Claudette somemore Humphrey ran into the lunchroom and lifted Kate onto he's shoulder "what the..Humphrey?!" Kate exclaimed "sorry everyone family drama."Humphrey chuckled as he carried kate out the door "This isn't over Claudette!"Kate shouted. Claudette put her hand to her chest and sat back down next to fleet.

Stinky chuckled "where are your boasts now?" Claudette glared at him in annoyance.

**Later that day**

Claudette was sitting on the couch in the living room while Kate stood in front of her kate had her hands on her hips while staring down at Claudette "you think you're so cute don't you Claudette you think that you can do whatever...guess what hon you can't."Kate said angrily Claudette just stared at kate with a annoyed expression.

"I thought maybe some time apart will do you good but you've shown me that's not enough i have to personaly babysit you...so after a long persuasive discussion with your father i have decided to lift you from your grounding and you are allowed to see fleet." Claudette was suprised at kate "Really?!"Claudette exclaimed "but...at school stinky will be watching you and Mangril will watch fleet and if you bring him here I'll be watching you,you guys can cuddle,rub noses and kiss and that's it anything further will result in me throwing fleet out."kate warned.

"What made you change your mind?"Claudette asked "Like i said persuasive discussion."Kate said looking up

**Flashback**

Kate and Humphrey was under the blanket's of their bed with their feet over the edge and Humphrey was on top of kate going up and down while the room was filled with moaning.

**Flashback over**

Kate shook her head "anyway your free to go...to your room." Claudette groaned and walked up the stairs and Kate shook her head "Teenagers."


End file.
